Ash Calem Ketchum
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ash Calem Ketchum |jname=サトシ |tmname=Satoshi |slogan=no |sloganline= |image=Ash_Ketchum_in_Pokemon_Aura.png |size=150px |caption=Ash Calem Ketchum |age=yes |years=10-11 (Kanto Arc) 11-12 (Orange Island Arc) 12-13 (Johto Arc) 13-14 (Hoenn/Battle Frontier Arc) 14-15 (Sinnoh Arc) 15-16 (Unova Arc) 16-17 (Kalos Arc) 17-18 (Alola Arc) 18-19 (Galar Arc) |birthday=May 22, 1987 |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Black |gender=Male |hometown=Pallet Town |region=Kanto |relatives=Red Ketchum (father) Delia Ketchum (mother) Riley Gen Ketchum (uncle) Silver Ketchum (half-brother) Sir Aaron (ancestor) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trainer, Champion |leader=no |elite=no |champ=yes |league=Alola League (Aura)|Alola League |specialist=no |orange=no |brain=no |team=yes |teamname=Aether Foundation |teamrank=Ultra Guardian |anime=yes |epnum=TBA |epname=The Meeting of Lifelong Partners |enva=Sarah Natochenny (10 to 15) Bryce Papenbrook (15 onwards) |java=Rica Matsumoto }} Ash Calem Ketchum is the main male protagonist in the Pokémon Aura series. Bio Character Ash is the second born child of Delia, his father being Red Ketchum. His main goal in life is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master, much like his father. He has an older half-brother in Silver, but Ash has a healthy brotherly relationship with Jacob McKnight in that he helps Ash with training his Pokémon. When Ash uses Z-Moves with his Pokémon, he is known to say, "Here we go at full power!". When using 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt with Pikachu, he says "Much bigger than a Thunderbolt... Much, much bigger! At super-full power!" Pokémon As a Trainer, Ash has caught and befriended a sizeable number of Pokémon over the course of his life. On the advice of Jacob, Ash actively recycles his team of six Pokémon through the ones he manages to catch; meaning that he'll switch the Pokémon in his current party with those in storage at Professor Oak's Laboratory. In Rotation Travels with This section is for the Pokémon that Ash currently travels with, but has not caught. Traded away Upcoming Achievements Kanto Badges *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Rainbow Badge *Marsh Badge *Soul Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Boulder Badge.png|Boulder Badge Cascade Badge.png|Cascade Badge Thunder Badge.png|Thunder Badge Rainbow Badge.png|Rainbow Badge Marsh Badge.png|Marsh Badge Soul Badge.png|Soul Badge Volcano Badge.png|Volcano Badge 50px-Earth Badge.png|Earth Badge Orange Archipelago Badges *Coral-Eye Badge *Sea Ruby Badge *Spike Shell Badge *Jade Star Badge 50px-Coral-Eye Badge.png|Coral-Eye Badge 50px-Sea Ruby Badge.png|Sea Ruby Badge 50px-Spike Shell Badge.png|Spike Shell Badge 50px-Jade Star Badge.png|Jade Star Badge Johto Badges *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge 50px-Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge 50px-Hive Badge.png|Hive Badge 50px-Plain Badge.png|Plain Badge 50px-Fog Badge.png|Fog Badge 50px-Storm Badge.png|Storm Badge 50px-Mineral Badge.png|Mineral Badge 50px-Glacier Badge.png|Glacier Badge 50px-Rising Badge.png|Rising Badge Hoenn Badges *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge 50px-Stone Badge.png|Stone Badge 50px-Knuckle Badge.png|Knuckle Badge 50px-Dynamo Badge.png|Dynamo Badge 50px-Heat Badge.png|Heat Badge 50px-Balance Badge.png|Balance Badge 50px-Feather Badge.png|Feather Badge 50px-Mind Badge.png|Mind Badge 50px-Rain Badge.png|Rain Badge Battle Frontier Symbols *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirits Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol 50px-Knowledgesymbol.png|Knowledge Symbol 50px-Gutssymbol.png|Guts Gymbol 50px-Tacticssymbol.png|Tactics Symbol 50px-Lucksymbol.png|Luck Symbol 50px-Spiritssymbol.png|Spirits Symbol 50px-Abilitysymbol.png|Ability Symbol 50px-Bravesymbol.png|Brave Symbol Sinnoh Badges *Coal Badge *Forest Badge *Cobble Badge *Fen Badge *Relic Badge *Mine Badge *Icicle Badge *Beacon Badge 50px-Coal Badge.png|Coal Badge 50px-Forest Badge.png|Forest Badge 50px-Cobble Badge.png|Cobble Badge 50px-Fen Badge.png|Fen Badge 50px-Relic Badge.png|Relic Badge 50px-Mine Badge.png|Mine Badge 50px-Icicle Badge.png|Icicle Badge 50px-Beacon Badge.png|Beacon Badge Unova Badges *Trio Badge *Basic Badge *Insect Badge *Bolt Badge *Quake Badge *Jet Badge *Freeze Badge *Toxic Badge 50px-Trio Badge.png|Trio Badge 50px-Basic Badge.png|Basic Badge 50px-Insect Badge.png|Insect Badge 50px-Bolt Badge.png|Bolt Badge 50px-Quake Badge.png|Quake Badge 50px-Jet Badge.png|Jet Badge 50px-Freeze Badge.png|Freeze Badge 50px-Toxic Badge.png|Toxic Badge Kalos Badges *Bug Badge *Cliff Badge *Rumble Badge *Plant Badge *Voltage Badge *Fairy Badge *Psychic Badge *Iceberg Badge 50px-Bug Badge.png|Bug Badge 50px-Cliff Badge.png|Cliff Badge 50px-Rumble Badge.png|Rumble Badge 50px-Plant Badge.png|Plant Badge 50px-Voltage Badge5.png|Voltage Badge 50px-Fairy Badge.png|Fairy Badge 50px-Psychic Badge.png|Psychic Badge 50px-Iceberg Badge.png|Iceberg Badge Alola Trials *Verdant Cavern trial (earned Normalium Z) *Melemele Island grand trial (earned Fightinium Z) *Brooklet Hill trial (earned Waterium Z) *Wela Volcano Park trial (earned Firium Z) *Lush Jungle trial (earned Grassium Z) *Akala Island grand trial (earned Rockium Z) *Hokulani Observatory trail (earned Electrium Z and Steelium Z) *Thrift Megamart trial (earned Ghostium Z) *Ula'ula Island grand trail (earned Darkinium Z) *Vast Poni Canyon trial (earned Dragonium Z) *Poni Island grand trail (earned Groundium Z) Pikashuniumz.png|Pikashunium Z (mostly used by Pikachu) Normaliumz.png|Normalium Z (earned in Verdant Cavern trial) (mostly used by Tauros) Fightiniumz.png|Fightinium Z (earned in Melemele Island grand trail) (mostly used by Passimian) Flyiniumz.png|Flyinium Z Wateriumz.png|Waterium Z (earned in Brooklet Hill trial) (mostly used by Greninja) Firiumz.png|Firium Z (earned in Wela Volcano Park trial) (mostly used by Torracat) Grassiumz.png|Grassium Z (earned in Lush Jungle trial) (mostly used by Rowlet) Rockiumz.png|Rockium Z (earned in Akala Island grand trial) (mostly used by Golem) Lycaniumz.png|Lycanium Z (mostly used by Lycanroc) Electriumz.png|Electrium Z (earned in Hokulani Observatory trial) (mostly used by Vikavolt) Steeliumz.png|Steelium Z (earned after Hokulani Observatory trial) (mostly used by Aegislash) Ghostiumz.png|Ghostium Z (earned in Thrifty Megamart trial) Psychiumz.png|Psychium Z (mostly used by Noctowl) Buginiumz.png|Buginium Z (mostly used by Golisopod) Darkiniumz.png|Darkinium Z (earned in Ula'ula Island grand trail) (mostly used by Persian) Poisoniumz.png|Poisonium Z Dragoniumz.png|Dragonium Z (earned in Vast Poni Canyon trial) Solganiumz.png|Solganium Z (mostly used by Nebby) Groundiumz.png|Groundium Z (earned in Poni Island grand trail) Iciumz.png|Icium Z Kommoniumz.png|Kommonium Z (mostly used by Kommo-o) Galar Badges *Grass Badge *Water Badge *Fire Badge *Fairy Badge *Dark Badge *Dragon Badge 120px-Grass Badge.png|Grass Badge 120px-Water Badge.png|Water Badge 120px-Fire Badge.png|Fire Badge 120px-GalarFairy Badge.png|Fairy Badge 120px-Dark Badge.png|Dark Badge 120px-Dragon Badge.png|Dragon Badge Pokémon League ranking *Indigo Plateau Conference - Winner (Friend and Foe Alike) *Silver Conference - Winner (tied with Jimmy Gold; Johto Photo Finish) *Ever Grande Conference - Winner (tied with Brendan Birch; At the End of the Fray) *Lily of the Valley Conference - Winner (tied with Lucas Diamond; The Semi-Final Frontier) *Vertress Conference - Winner (tied with Nate Blake; A Unova League Evolution) *Lumiose Conference - Winner (tied with Alain; Down to the Fiery Finish) *Manalo Conference - Winner Pokémon championship battles *Orange League - Champion Pokémon Competitions *Kantonian Gym - Winner Bag Surge Badge Sprite.png|Surge Badge Other achievements *Winner's Trophy *Medal of Kalos Winner's Trophy.png Bag_Honor_of_Kalos_Sprite.png Notes *Based on Red from Pokémon Red and Blue (and its remakes), Calem from Pokémon X and Y and Ash Ketchum from the main Pokémon anime series. *The Pokémon Ash gains in ChipmunkRaccoon's head-canon series are mostly based on the anime, with some ideas from fellow authors FanFactor1996 and FanaticLAguy06, with his own ideas added in. *Ash met Serena Yvonne Gabena when they went to Professor Oak's Summer Camp. External links *Ash Calem Ketchum on DeviantArt.com. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters in Pokémon Aura Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Ultra Guardians in Pokémon Aura Category:Ultra Guardians Category:Trainers with Dynamax Bands